Balada Cinta Min Yoongi
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Min Yoongi sedang mencari makanan berbuka puasa ketika ia bertemu seorang malaikat cantik dengan seragam pegawai restoran, Park Jimin. Sejak saat itu, hidupnya didedikasikan untuk merebut hati sang malaikat. / BTS, YOONMIN, Yoongi x Jimin, uke!Jimin / Domestic!AU, oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's_ _37th_ _fanfiction_

 **Balada Cinta Min Yoongi**

.

.

.

Peringatan :

Domestic!AU. Sekali lagi ini hanya fiksi dan khayalan belaka, jangan dibawa serius :)

.

.

.

 **BCMYG**

Sore yang penuh hiruk-pikuk urusan duniawi. Jalanan dipenuhi hamparan kendaraan bermesin yang sanggup timbulkan gas beracun karbon monoksida dalam kadar tinggi. Perkara macam ini sudah menjadi agenda rutin bagi Yoongi yang lahir dan besar di kota metropolitan; berjibaku dengan kemacetan, menempa diri melawan amarah, serta memupuk sabar agar gembur bibitnya.

Bulan ini adalah 29 malam penuh tantangan dan ujian. Yoongi baru selesai dengan urusan lelaki mapan 27 tahunnya—menafkahi raga dan batin, atau biasa disebut bekerja. Jam digital dalam mobil _sport_ mewahnya telah tunjukkan 4 digit angka bermakna krusial, 17.35.

Mengapa disebut krusial? Tentu saja. Hitung mundur waktu berbuka puasa telah dimulai, dan Yoongi bahkan masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah tanpa satupun _takjil_. Hanya sebotol air putih yang seharusnya mampu hilangkan dahaga.

Oleh sebab fakir makanan itulah Yoongi memutuskan untuk membanting setir, berbelok ke arah salah satu restoran ternama demi membeli beberapa menu berbuka, dan ia melajukan mobil ke area _drive thru_.

Yoongi sangat beruntung karena ketika ia sampai, deretan mobil tidak begitu panjang. Ia dapat segera memesan sejumlah penganan.

Gilirannya pun tiba. Yoongi menurunkan kaca mobil, kemudian sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya yang bersurai _blonde_.

"Selamat sore, _Mas_. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Pandangan Yoongi terhalang oleh kaca mata hitam yang bertengger pongah di pangkal hidung, jadi ia melepasnya dengan elegan.

Tepat setelah pandangannya jernih, lensa matanya secara spontan berpaku pada satu target; sosok berbalut seragam khas pegawai restoran. Mata Yoongi memindai dengan cermat paras entitas yang terdiam dengan gelagat heran akan tingkah lakunya.

" _Subhanallah_ ," pita suara Yoongi bergetar seiring dengan lolosnya kalimat pujian untuk Tuhan yang ia lantunkan.

Sungguh indah. Spektakuler, fantastis, impresif. Jantungnya tanpa ragu bertalu menggebu-gebu. Ia dapati wujud nyaris tanpa celah yang membingkai penglihatannya. Lelaki dengan wajah rupawan—menjurus cantik, tetapi ia mengklaim 'manis' sebagai sebutan paling pantas. Kulitnya putih bersih, berpadu dengan pipi penuh, hidung kecil, mata sipit yang berbinar polos, serta bibir gemuk merekah yang bergerak-gerak seksi. Mampu bangkitkan sisi primitif nan barbar manusia, memancing hasrat seksual beraksi, menjerat sekaligus memikat siapapun yang melihat.

" _Astagfirullah_." Yoongi menggeleng tidak jelas. Ia memijat pelan urat nadi di dahi yang berdenyut, seakan ikut memperingatkan diri agar tidak berbuat _khilaf_. ' _Masih puasa, tahan sebentar._ ' gumam akal sehatnya yang berpedoman teguh pada rasionalitas.

"Selamat sore, _Mas_ ," Pegawai yang sempat mengacaukan kendali pikiran Yoongi dengan lancang menyapa sekali lagi, mencoba merebut perhatiannya.

Seketika nada-nada itu terngiang dan bergema dalam otak Yoongi. Tidak hanya parasnya, sang lelaki manis juga diberkahi dengan suara semerdu harpa para malaikat di surga. Yoongi terperangah takjub, seolah telah dipengaruhi sihir. Entah mengapa, melihat lelaki itu membuat rasa laparnya hilang. Mungkin tertimbun rasa kagum, atau bisa saja terkubur dan digantikan oleh gelora nafsu yang perlahan menjalari tubuh.

Pasang mata Yoongi bergulir lemah, berusaha mengulik siapa gerangan pemilik raga bak dewi di hadapannya.

 _Park Jimin_ , bordiran hitam cukup kontras di atas seragam pegawai yang berwarna merah menyala, memberi tahu Yoongi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

' _Aku baru tahu ada malaikat dengan nama Park Jimin. Apa tugas malaikat ini adalah mencuri hati manusia?_ ' batin Yoongi penuh puja.

"Maaf, _Mas_. Antrean _drive thru_ jadi macet, _tuh_. Buruan, _dong_ , pesannya. Saya belum buka puasa, _nih_."

Ya, ternyata Yoongi sedari tadi terjebak dalam segala spekulasi hiperbolisnya. Ia sedikit terkejut mengingat cara pegawai itu mengeluh. Sedikit kurang ajar dan tidak sopan, namun begitu menantang di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Eh_.

"Huhuhuh, _Mas_ , saya sudah lapar~"

Malah pegawai itu yang merengek kelaparan. Sungguh tidak biasa. Tetapi Yoongi benar-benar tidak peduli. Di matanya, Park Jimin ini begitu imut dan menggemaskan, sanggup membuat mulutnya dipenuhi liur.

"Ah—iya. Maaf, ya. Saya pesan _Twisti_ -nya satu, paha ayam satu yang _crispy_ , pakai nasi. Ah, tambah _lychee float_ -nya satu."

Si malaikat manis menyematkan senyum, wajahnya sumringah. Dua pipi berisinya tertarik dan juga menggembung, sedangkan ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan huruf U yang cantik dengan satu gigi yang sedikit mengintip dari sana.

' _Ya Tuhan, malaikat dari surga manakah dirinya?_ ' bisik batin Yoongi tergugah.

" _Duh_ , Gusti, melamun lagi dianya,"

Yoongi segera tersadar. Cukup sudah, jangan biarkan Yoongi mengambil alih narasi cerita ini dengan puluhan kalimat menggelikan yang membuat mual.

Yoongi melempar senyum tampan—yang ia yakini dapat menarik hati seluruh penghuni langit dan bumi—sebelum kemudian bertanya dengan tampang tidak berdosa, "Tadi _Mas_ bilang apa?"

Park Jimin, si pegawai, mengelus dadanya. Gestur pertanda ia tengah berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan diri agar benteng kesabarannya tidak runtuh.

"Saya ulang pesanannya, ya, _Mas_. _Twisti_ satu, ayam _crispy_ bagian paha satu—pakai nasi, sama _lychee float_ satu. Semuanya tujuh puluh enam ribu, silakan bayar di sebelah. Terima kasih, selamat sore."

Yoongi terkekeh dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sebelah. Tiga kalimat yang dituturkan hampir tanpa jeda itu bermakna untuk cepat-cepat mengusirnya. Yoongi tahu ia telah bersikap menyebalkan, jadi ia tidak masalah.

Yoongi menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dan secarik kertas, "Terima kasih. Ini, selamat berbuka, _Mas_."

Begitu saja, dan Yoongi melajukan mobil kemudian berlalu pergi. Menghilang dari lingkup pandang Jimin, seiring dengan suara _adzan_ _maghrib_ yang terdengar dari masjid terdekat.

Pemuda manis itu menyempatkan untuk sekadar menengok benda pemberian pelanggan aneh tadi. Pada akhirnya ia menghela napas. Walaupun menyebalkan, setidaknya si pelanggan cukup baik dan pengertian dengan memberinya minuman untuk berbuka puasa. Namun, Jimin penasaran dengan kertas yang dilipat tidak rapi yang menyertai botol air minumnya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas pelan-pelan, kemudian membaca isinya.

Sebuah tulisan cakar ayam yang berukuran besar, mengandung frasa yang menyampaikan sanjungan. Mampu membuat seluruh wajah Jimin memerah. Malu dan emosi melebur dalam satu mimik.

' _SUMPAH, KAMU CANTIK._

 _NAMAKU MIN YOONGI._ '

" _Fuck_ , untung sudah buka puasa." umpatnya geram.

 **.**

 **Balada Cinta Min Yoongi**

 **.**

Setelah insiden memalukan hari itu, Jimin rupanya tidak bisa lepas begitu saja. Ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengenyahkan si pelanggan gila—yang sayangnya tampan—dari lembar-lembar kehidupannya, karena ternyata pria bernama Min Yoongi itu resmi menjadi pengacau dalam pekerjaannya terhitung sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Jimin yakin si Yoongi benar-benar pria lajang kurang kerjaan yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang dengan baik dan pantas. Menurut pengamatannya, Yoongi kini punya hobi baru, yang tampak sangat ia nikmati.

Memesan lewat _drive thru_. Tiap hari.

Yang dipesan pria itu juga tidak pernah berubah.

"Paha ayam yang _crispy_ satu, pakai nasi. Itu saja," ujar Yoongi santai, seakan ia tengah meminta makan siang dari ibunya.

Jimin tidak takut mendengus di depan si pelanggan, "Baik, paha ayam yang _crispy_ satu, pakai nasi." ulangnya memastikan.

"Yap."

Sembari menunggu struk belanja tercetak, Jimin berbaik hati mengajukan topik obrolan, " _Mas_ , _nggak_ bosan, ya, pesan paha ayam terus? Kami ada menu baru—"

"Paha kamu saja boleh? Dada juga mau."

Sial. Seratus per seratus, pria ini positif mesum dan kurang belaian. Jimin sungguh tolol ketika ia sempat menyangka bahwa Yoongi adalah pria kaya mapan yang bermartabat dan intelek. Tidak sepenuhnya salah juga, _sih_. Tapi akhirnya terkuak juga sisi bejat Min abnormal ini.

"Bagaimana? Jimin sayang mau kasih paha atau dada?"

Demi apapun, Jimin bersumpah atas nama nenek moyangnya, kalau ia akan menyiram kepala Min Yoongi dengan minyak goreng suatu saat nanti.

 **.**

 **Balada Cinta Min Yoongi**

 **.**

Satu bulan terlewat sudah. Tiada hari tanpa direcoki Min Yoongi. Selalu ada skenario di mana Yoongi melempar godaan berbau provokasi yang dikemas dengan berkedok guyonan belaka. Jimin akui, di sudut hati kecilnya yang penuh gengsi, ia sedikit bahagia memiliki pelanggan tetap yang amat tampan. Ia cukup bangga ketika ada pria yang terlihat begitu memuja dirinya, itu pertanda bahwa ia laku.

Namun, tetap saja. Jimin jadi stres sendiri. Ia memohon pada bosnya sampai suaranya serak agar dipindahtugaskan ke bagian layanan pesan antar—demi menghindari Min Yoongi. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah nista itu (oh, astaga, Jimin pasti bercanda). Beruntung, atasan Jimin juga merangkap sebagai teman dekatnya, jadi alasan pindah tugas yang konyol itu dapat diterima.

Pesanan pertama Jimin sebagai _delivery man_ adalah se- _bucket_ paha ayam _crispy_ yang harus diantarkan ke Distrik Nam. Ia cukup terkesima, ketika alamat si pembeli mengantarnya pada sebuah _estate_ yang akbar. Mewah sekali, sampai-sampai ia merasa jatuh cinta pada tempat ini.

Jimin perlu melangkah melewati gerbang besar dengan gaya Eropa kuno, kemudian berjalan lumayan jauh melewati taman yang ditata apik agar dapat memanjakan mata siapapun yang memandang. Sesampainya di bangunan utama, rasa gugup mulai menjajah hati. Jimin berdeham kecil, sedikit merapikan jaket dengan logo restoran tempat ia bekerja. Sebelah tangannya menjinjing bungkusan makanan, dan tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk menekan bel di dinding.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pintu pun terbuka. Jimin sudah siap dengan senyuman terbaiknya, hendak menyambut sang pemilik rumah, "Selamat siang, Tuan..."

Senyumnya menyusut lalu menghilang dengan cepat, begitu ia mengetahui siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu.

"Hai, cantik,"

Jimin tidak berhak atas satu detik pun untuk berusaha kabur, karena lengannya ditarik tiba-tiba dan tubuhnya diseret masuk oleh sosok pria berkulit pucat yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi putih. Tidak lupa, kepalanya berhiaskan helai rambut pirang yang menjadi ciri khas pria _itu_ , namun kali ini basah, karena sepertinya sang pria baru selesai mandi. Tampak _manly_ , seksi, menggoda.

Setelah semua penolakan Jimin selama sebulan, akhirnya ia kalah juga. Jimin baru pulang keesokan harinya, diantar secara eksklusif oleh _CEO_ agensi tempat bernaung artis-artis tersohor.

Park Jimin, si pegawai restoran seindah malaikat, harus rela mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah, karena ia kembali ke rumahnya dengan pantat ngilu luar biasa, tubuh dihiasi bekas ciuman dan gigitan, bibir bengkak, serta status _relationship_ yang berubah, dari 'lajang' menjadi 'berpacaran'.

Siapa yang punya kuasa melakukan semua itu?

Tentu saja Min Yoongi.

 _ALL HAIL MIN YOONGI!_

 **Selesai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah, teman-teman. Inspirasi datang waktu aku lagi sahur (atau buka puasa, gak ingat) sambil ngeliatin kotak ayam goreng dari ke-ef-si. Seketika aku ngebayangin hal-hal aneh dalam ff ini, maaf ya xD Mohon berikan saran, kritik, dan tanggapan selayaknya.

Oh, ya. Ini untuk kakakku tersayang, Park In Jung. Ini ff ultah untuk kakak yang genap terlambat 2 bulan. Hehe.

Terakhir...

Keberatan meninggalkan jejak? :3


End file.
